Show XXVIII
Show XXVIII of It's All Been Done Radio Hour ''was performed at MadLab theatre in Columbus, Ohio on Saturday, October 14th, 2017 at 5:30PM. It was written by Jerome Wetzel and Elizabeth Ellis and directed by Katie Boissoneault and Dallas Ray. It is the only show creator Jerome Wetzel did not attend, with Nick Arganbright stepping into the producer role. Not coincidentally, this was the only ''Radio Hour ever filmed, though the footage has not been released publicly. There was a goal to make this show somewhat Halloween-themed, given it happened in October. The most prominent way that was done was the premiere of new segment, Mystery Dream Team, in which a group of young people hunt monsters. The first episode found them looking for "Frankenstein." Or, rather, Frankenstein's monster. Additionally, on Universe Journey "Waking Up Is Hard To Do," while not quite haunted, the ship's computer gained sentience and tried to kill the bridge crew. The computer was voiced by special guest Justin McElroy, his second appearance in Radio Hour. Other segments dealt with betrayal and include Daniel Kravitz, Chosen One "Betrayed," in which Rufus asks the team for help, and The Topnotch Tangler "Flamingo," in which The Flimflam Floozy's loyalty is tested. It also included a one-off commercial written by Elizabeth Ellis, a second Ghost Buddies commercial, and a costume-theme Tina's. Cast member Chase McCants was absent this month, so Nathan Haley filled in as Dr. Who. Additionally, Katelyn Hamilton missed the show, and Colleen Dunne subbed again as The Flimflam Floozy. Karen Perta became the first cast member to take on a starring role without (yet) being a member of the troupe. This show features a lot of guest stars, and there was supposed to be one more. Evan Weiler was cast in this show as Tommy in The Topnotch Tangler and Dr. Frankenstein in Mystery Dream Team, but was unable to make the show. This would have been his second appearance. Segments * Universe Journey "Waking Up Is Hard To Do" * Commercial #1 Mother & Child "Soap of the South" * The Topnotch Tangler "Flamingo" * Commercial #2 Ghost Buddies "Halloween Special" * Daniel Kravitz, Chosen One "Betrayed" * Commercial #3 Tina's "Attires" * Mystery Dream Team "Frankenstein" Performers Narrator: Chris Allen Absent troupe members: Dan Condo, Katelyn Hamilton, Amanda Iman, Chase McCants Guest Stars * Marianne Dean-Jackson - Marianne was the fourth guest star and this was her fifth appearance. She played Marlene in the Ghost Buddies commercial. * Colleen Dunne - Colleen was the twenty-fourth guest star and this was her third appearance. She played The Flimflam Floozy in The Topnotch Tangler. * Anna Leeper - Anna was the forty-second guest star and this was her first appearance. She played Com. Fodder in Universe Journey. * Justin McElroy - Justin was the thirty-fourth guest star and this was his second appearance. He played the Thrifty's computer in Universe Journey. * Karen Perta - Karen was the twenty-eighth guest star and this was her fifth appearance. She played Andi Swallows in Mystery Dream Team. * Stephen Woosley - Stephen was the nineteenth guest star and this was his second appearance. He played Mickey in The Topnotch Tangler and Fred in the Tina's commercial. Suggested Music Cast member Keith Jackson suggests songs that would go well with these episodes. The music was not used in the show, nor were any rights obtained. Category:Monthly Show